Poor Inuyasha
by Mina-Star
Summary: PG because Inuyasha has a dirty vocabulary and uses "bad words" Basicly this story is what may happen when Sesshoumaru (who is constantly turned to a pink rabbit) and Inuyasha go on a journey together!
1. Meeting Mina (Arguements Arise)

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love my lil Inuyasha and his ears he is not mine. ( So I am not claiming him as my own or nothing Neither any of the characters except Mina. She is me ^_^  
  
Chapter One: Meeting Mina (Arguments Arise) ~~  
  
Author: "Inuyasha sat in his tree watching the well waiting for Kagome to come back. She had been gone for a few days. Inuyasha sniffed the air, he picking up a weird smell it was familiar. He jumped out of the tree and paced around. Suddenly he recognized the scent. He quietly walked up to a near by tree and shook out Jaken. The little creature fell to the ground and Inuyasha got ready to kill him but didn't."  
  
Inuyasha: "What? I'm not? What the hell?!"  
  
Author: "No he wasn't"  
  
Inuyasha: "biiitchh."  
  
Author: "Suddenly a bird shits on Inuyasha's head" "Don't argue with me I can make ANYTHING happen"  
  
Inuyasha: Getting angry. glaring he wipes off the bird shit "If I don't fucking kill it what do I do to it?" he growls  
  
Author: Inuyasha asks Jaken what he is doing here knowing Sesshoumaru is near by.  
  
Inuyasha: glares and says through clenched teeth "What the fuck do you want and where the hell is Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Author: "Oh well that's going to get it to talk!"  
  
Jaken: Squirms refusing to answer  
  
Inuyasha: "Now rocket scientist what am I going to do?"  
  
Author: "Kagome climbs out of the well"  
  
Inuyasha: "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome: "Hey Inuyasha!" looks over his shoulder "What are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha: "I think Sesshoumaru is around here, so be careful." growls  
  
Author: "Yep you're right! Sesshoumaru steps out into the open!"  
  
Kagome: "Who said that?"  
  
Inuyasha: glares "What do you want?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "nothing of importance to you, you half breed!" smirks  
  
Inuyasha: pulls out Tetsusaiga  
  
Author: "And is about to run Sesshoumaru through when suddenly out of the clear blue sky a lightning bolt shoots and hits Inuyasha. He falls burnt to the ground, Black" "No hurt Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Inuyasha: coughs up smoke  
  
Author: Cries, "as much as it pained me to do that!"  
  
Kagome: falls to the ground in pain  
  
Inuyasha: Jumps up and kneels by Kagome "what's wrong?!"  
  
Kagome; holds her stomach and coughs up blood  
  
Sesshoumaru: .watches.  
  
Inuyasha: glares "What did you do to her!"  
  
Author: "it wasn't me!"  
  
Kagome: Cries in pain  
  
Author: "well I guess I could make a cure but in return you have to male my story more.interesting."  
  
Inuyasha: glares "how?"  
  
Author: "Say... you and Sesshoumaru go on a journey TOGETHER ^_^"  
  
Inuyasha: "WHAT?!"  
  
Author: "you heard me! And NO hurting each other"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I didn't agree to this!" growls  
  
Author: "You better!"  
  
Inuyasha: "no!" Author: "I can make ANYTHING happen remember?"  
  
Inuyasha: looks at Kagome "."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I'm not scared of you!"  
  
Author: "alright!" smirks * ahem * "Sesshoumaru twitches his nose and turns into a small pink bunny. hehehe"  
  
Sesshoumaru: hop hop  
  
Inuyasha: "HAHA!" falls over laughing "God that's funny! A fucking bunny!"  
  
Author: turns Sesshoumaru back to himself "Get it? Got it? GOOD!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What the hell was that!?"  
  
Author: "It looked like a bunny youkai to me but I could be wrong."  
  
Inuyasha: "HAHA!" falls to the ground laughing hard again.  
  
Sesshoumaru: grabs Inuyasha's neck  
  
Author: "hey! No hurt Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru is thrown into the ground  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Ow."  
  
Author: "Well I guess you two could leave anytime! And to make it fun * ahem * a girl comes into the scene wearing hooker boots, a black mini skirt, and a black tank top. She has blonde hair an inch and a half long that is spiked but her bangs are long and reach her chin"  
  
Inuyasha: O.O;; "Who's that now? This better not end up pissing me off."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "."  
  
Author: "this girl is me!"  
  
Inuyasha: "What!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "."  
  
Inuyasha: "this is going to be a fucking nightmare!"  
  
Author: "call her Mina"  
  
Mina: smiles "ok? Alright boys, lets go!" 


	2. The Quest Begins (More Arguements Arise)

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love my lil Inuyasha and his ears he is not mine. ( So I am not claiming him as my own or nothing Neither any of the characters except Mina. She is me ^_^  
  
Chapter Two: The Quest Begins (More Arguments Arise) ~~  
  
Sesshoumaru: "."  
  
Inuyasha: sighs "What about Kagome?"  
  
Mina: sighs too "Kagome vanishes and is in Kaede's house Shippou is there to explain what happened, there!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "."  
  
Inuyasha: "O.K."  
  
Mina: smiles "Let's go!"  
  
Narrator: "Everyone starts walking off."  
  
Inuyasha: "Hey! Where did that voice come from?"  
  
Mina: "Oh yeah, I decided to have a narrator since I am now going to be a character! So I invited my friend to be a narrator!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Uh." falls over  
  
Narrator: "Like I WAS saying everyone starts walking off."  
  
Inuyasha: "WAIT! What are we looking for?"  
  
Mina: "oh...uh. a little purple squirrel that will lead us to magical nuts which we feed to the crocodile.which takes us to an underwater world, there we will meet a mermaid that will give us a funny looking worm which we give to a bird" ^_^;;  
  
Inuyasha: -.- "Oh brother."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "."  
  
Inuyasha: "Where do I find this squirrel?"  
  
Mina: "Uh. In a tree!"  
  
Narrator: "You know where dogs piss!"  
  
Inuyasha: "grrrr" glares  
  
Sesshoumaru: "grrrr" glares  
  
Mina: O.O;; "uh. Narrator Niki."  
  
Narrator: "yes?"  
  
Mina: "Shhh!"  
  
Narrator: ". So they set out to find the purple squirrel!!"  
  
Mina: "This. will be hilarious!" 


	3. Search For The Purple Squirrel (Sesshoum...

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love my lil Inuyasha and his ears he is not mine. ( So I am not claiming him as my own or nothing Neither any of the characters except Mina. She is me ^_^  
  
Chapter Three: Search For The Purple Squirrel (Sesshoumaru Makes A BIG Boo- Boo) ~~  
  
Sesshoumaru "This. is SO stupid."  
  
Mina: * ahem * "A flower bursts out of Sesshoumaru's shoulder"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "hey!" rips it out  
  
Mina: "It grows back"  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rips it out  
  
Mina: "it grows back"  
  
Sesshoumaru: rips it out  
  
Mina: "It grows back"  
  
Sesshoumaru: -_- leaves the flower, and smacks his head  
  
Inuyasha: "HAHAHA LOSER! Flowers!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: growls and prepares to attack with his claws  
  
Mina: "NO!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: stops  
  
Mina: "Don't try it or I'll bring out the screaming fan girls!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: stops dead  
  
Mina: "there!" ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: "haha! You listen to her?"  
  
Mina: "You would too!"  
  
Inuyasha: rolls his eyes  
  
Mina: chuckles and holds out tape recorder  
  
Inuyasha: "so?"  
  
Mina: "heh heh" presses the play button  
  
Narrator: "The black tape recorder plays kagome's voice saying 'sit'"  
  
Inuyasha: Smashes into the ground  
  
Sesshoumaru: "HAHAHA"  
  
Mina: "Don't make me make you one!:  
  
Sesshoumaru: O.O;; is quiet  
  
Narrator: "Now! For the fourth time, they all begin to walk through the woods."  
  
Sesshoumaru: walks far behind Inuyasha and Mina.  
  
___________O____O___________________________________________O_________ Inuyasha^ ^Mina Sesshoumaru^  
  
Mina: turns around to face Sesshoumaru "hurry up!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: U_U "yeah yeah"  
  
Inuyasha: A little ahead looking for the purple squirrel  
  
Narrator: "Suddenly there is a rustle in the trees."  
  
Sesshoumaru: Jumps up killing whatever it was  
  
Inuyasha "THAT COULD HAVE BEEN THE FUCKING SQUIRREL"  
  
Sesshoumaru: U_U shrugs "What are the chances of that?"  
  
Narrator: "Whatever Sesshoumaru killed fell from the tree. The purple squirrel lay motionless"  
  
Inuyasha: "oh my fucking god!" smacks his head  
  
Sesshoumaru: "now like I said what was the chance of that happening?"  
  
Inuyasha: Jumps to slash at Sesshoumaru  
  
Narrator: "But is stopped!"  
  
Inuyasha: "huh?"  
  
Mina: grabs Inuyasha's sleeve as he runs by "leave him"  
  
Inuyasha: "NO!"  
  
Mina: holds onto his arm "we can find the nuts calm down,"  
  
Sesshoumaru: smirks  
  
Mina: whispers to Inuyasha "Let me handle this"  
  
Inuyasha: raises an eyebrow as mina walks over to Sesshoumaru  
  
Mina: "Hey Sesshoumaru, you just made my job a lot harder!" smacks him across the face  
  
Narrator: "A red hand mark is left on his face"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I don't take crap like that from any human," Leaps at Mina  
  
Narrator: "Seconds before Sesshoumaru slashes Mina he is thrown back by a force to his gut as Inuyasha drives his elbow into Sesshoumaru and throws him back"  
  
Mina: looks back "."  
  
Inuyasha: "What out! Geese you're a stupid person if I've ever seen one!"  
  
Mina: "I knew he was coming."  
  
Narrator: "I saw him."  
  
Inuyasha: -_-*  
  
Sesshoumaru: stands up glaring  
  
Mina: "Sesshoumaru turns into a pink bunny" ! ! Sesshoumaru: * hop hop * =(^.^)=  
  
(o o)o Mina: picks it up and throws it on the ground as it turns back into Sesshoumaru "come on!"  
  
Inuyasha: "What the hell do we do? The fucking squirrel is dead!" growls  
  
Narrator: "A purple squirrel hops out of the trees"  
  
Mina: "Look!"  
  
Inuyasha: Watches as the squirrel walks slowly to a tree and up the branches to a hole in the trunk.  
  
Mina: "I'm not climbing up that tree in a skirt... Why am I even wearing this?" -_-*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "No way, I don't climb trees"  
  
Inuyasha: Already up the tree shoveling nuts into his pockets, he drops one"  
  
Mina: picks it up  
  
Narrator: "The nut is purple and orange and resembles an acorn"  
  
Inuyasha: jumps down "now what?"  
  
Mina: "We have to find a crocodile!" 


	4. On The Way (Hell breaks Loose)

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love my lil Inuyasha and his ears he is not mine. ( So I am not claiming him as my own or nothing Neither any of the characters except Mina. She is me ^_^  
  
Chapter Four: On The Way (Hell breaks loose) ~~  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Oh brother."  
  
Inuyasha: "Find a crocodile and not get eaten?"  
  
Mina: "Nope!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: rolls his eyes  
  
Inuyasha: "Don't kill it this time!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Where is the crocodile?"  
  
Mina: "Continue following the path through the woods and you will find an ocean shore!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Ok."  
  
Narrator: "They walk, and walk, eventually they find the trees getting thinner. Suddenly they hear someone call them."  
  
Inuyasha: "huh?"  
  
Voice: "INUYASHA!"  
  
Narrator: "Miroku runs into the path and trips over Sesshoumaru, they both fall"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Stupid bastard!"  
  
Mina: "Sesshoumaru is ready to slash when he turns into a pink bunny!"  
  
Miroku: "Uh." walks over to Inuyasha  
  
Narrator: "The spell wears off"  
  
Miroku: "I saw Kagome, she's looking pretty bad."  
  
Inuyasha: "We got to go faster!"  
  
Mina: "We can reach the shore by night and meet the crocodile in the morning!"  
  
Narrator: "Now with Miroku they reach the shore at night, the sky is black, the stars are out and the moon is new."  
  
Mina: "The moon is new?" looks over at Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: stands in his human form glaring  
  
Sesshoumaru: chuckles  
  
Mina: looks at Sesshoumaru smirking  
  
Sesshoumaru: "If it's the bunny thing."  
  
Mina: "Oh! It's not, Sesshoumaru, I am going to so piss you off"  
  
Sesshoumaru: looks at Inuyasha then Mina "It's not good to piss off a FULL demon"  
  
Mina: "But what if you're not demon at all?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What?"  
  
Mina: smirks  
  
Narrator: * ahem * "Sesshoumaru starts taking features of a human, his ears change, the markings are gone, (So is his 'fluff'), his hair turns black and so do his eyes"  
  
Mina: "There"  
  
Miroku: O.O;; "."  
  
Inuyasha: falls on the ground laughing hysterically "HAHAHA!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU FOOL!" jumps at Mina  
  
Mina: Moves out of the way narrowly missed by Sesshoumaru "hey!"  
  
Miroku: frowns "uh oh."  
  
Inuyasha: glares  
  
Sesshoumaru: jumps at Mina again throwing her into the ground  
  
Mina: "AH!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: punches her  
  
Mina: smacks him across the face kicking him off "calm yourself!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: pulls a flaming stick out of the campfire and starts walking towards Mina.  
  
Mina: steps back "Narrator!"  
  
Narrator: ZzZzZz U.U Mina: "Shimatta!"  
  
Inuyasha: grabs Sesshoumaru in an arm lock.  
  
Miroku: "Come on"  
  
Mina: Pulls out a rosary  
  
Inuyasha: "What?"  
  
Mina: places it over Sesshoumaru's head  
  
Sesshoumaru: "NO!"  
  
Mina: smirks "HEAL!" "Narrator!"  
  
Narrator: "oh yes! Uh. Sesshoumaru is slammed into the ground and lays there flat"  
  
Inuyasha: "."  
  
Miroku: "."  
  
Mina: "there"  
  
Narrator: "That night everyone slept well except for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who wouldn't sleep in each others presence"  
  
Inuyasha: "Damn Straight!" 


	5. Meeting the Crocodile (Miroku in a scuba...

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love my lil Inuyasha and his ears he is not mine. ( So I am not claiming him as my own or nothing Neither any of the characters except Mina. She is me ^_^  
  
Chapter Five: Meeting the Crocodile (Miroku in a scuba outfit?) ~~  
  
Narrator: "Them morning comes and Inuyasha along with Sesshoumaru wake up in their regular Hanyou and Youkai forms"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I slept?"  
  
Inuyasha: stretches  
  
Mina: ZzZzZz sleeps soundly  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I say we ditch her now, at least I'm out of here!"  
  
Inuyasha: "No, You can't I need that cure so I wouldn't bugger off"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What am I getting out of this? Nothing! That's why I'm leaving! And there is nothing you can do to stop me you filthy Hanyou!"  
  
Inuyasha: leaps at Sesshoumaru  
  
Mina: wakes up  
  
Narrator: "Should I stop them?"  
  
Mina: "Hey!" jumps in front of Inuyasha's attack causing him to leap back "knock it off you two!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: smirks and pulls a clawed hand back as it began to glow a misty green.  
  
Narrator: * ahem * "As Sesshoumaru prepares his fatal attack."  
  
Mina: "What?" looks over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Bye bitch no more pink bunny!"  
  
Mina: "Ah!" closes her eyes tight  
  
Narrator: "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha: "What?"  
  
Narrator: "HELP HER!"  
  
Inuyasha: "Feh!" grabs Sesshoumaru's wrist  
  
Mina: opens her eyes "heal!"  
  
Narrator: "Sesshoumaru crashes into the ground and lays there flat for a minute"  
  
Mina: "Don't make me have to come up with something else to do to you!:  
  
Miroku: wakes up yawning, "What happened?"  
  
Mina: crosses her arms "nothing, lets find the crocodile it only comes once an hour!"  
  
Inuyasha: jumps up "where is it?"  
  
Mina: "It will come up around here so we just have to wait."  
  
Miroku: "crocodile?"  
  
Mina: "It will take us to a mermaid underwater."  
  
Sesshoumaru: rolls his eyes "And it won't eat us?"  
  
Mina: "No" shakes her head looking at the ocean"It'll carry us down"  
  
Inuyasha: "how is it supposed to carry all of us?"  
  
Mina: "It's pretty big."  
  
Narrator: "Suddenly the water at the shore becomes rough as a grayish green crocodile pulls itself onto the shore, it is about as long as a school bus if you could picture that"  
  
Mina: "There! Give it the nuts!"  
  
Inuyasha: walks up to the crocodile "I got you nuts." holds them out and drops them in the crocodile's open mouth  
  
Mina: "Can you take us to the mermaid at the bottom of the ocean?"  
  
Narrator: The crocodile allows the crew to climb on to it Mina had to change Sesshoumaru into a bunny.  
  
Mina: holds the small pink rabbit in her arms "you blew it at the shore!"  
  
Narator: "Everyone climbs onto the crocodile preparing to go underwater to bring everyone to the mermaid" Miroku: "umm... one small. concern. How are we going to breath?!"  
  
Mina: "Oh! Um." pulls out a scuba diving outfit "You wear this! I will be fine" ^_^  
  
Miroku: "No way!"  
  
Narrator: "Miroku puts on the scuba outfit anyways"  
  
Miroku: "NO WAY!"  
  
Mina: * ahem * "I don't need a purple bunny to join the pink one do I?"  
  
Miroku: "Fine fine! I don't wanna be a fucking bunny!" puts on the wetsuit and scuba gear  
  
Mina: starts laughing 


End file.
